


I Just Want It

by changingsmile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Kazunari recalled how they were both reluctant to say what they really wanted. Izumi feared that her interests would be too much for Kazunari and he worried that Izumi would think he was weird. As it turned out the two of them desired the same thing. For Izumi to be in control.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	I Just Want It

**Author's Note:**

> wow Kazunari how come you get pussy for /your/ birthday

Kazunari fiddled with the leather in his hands, rubbing and digging his nails into it in an attempt to control his nervous energy. This wasn't the first time he was asking this of Izumi and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but his stomach still flipped regardless. It was mostly anticipation for what was to come. Izumi always took good care of him so he was never nervous about that. Mostly he hoped that things were enjoyable for her as well, but she reassured him that there was nothing to fear there too. 

_ "Don't worry about it! Pleasing you is more than enough for me most days." Izumi gently played with his hair as she spoke. "And you know if I want something from you I'll just take it."  _

Kazunari could feel his face heating from the memory. He hoped she wanted something tonight. Maybe he'd get lucky since his birthday was coming up. It was a little embarrassing to ask for her to sit on his face as a present and use his mouth as she saw fit but his desires outweighed any hesitation. Kazunari recalled how they were both reluctant to say what they really wanted. Izumi feared that her interests would be too much for Kazunari and he worried that Izumi would think he was weird. As it turned out the two of them desired the same thing. For Izumi to be in control. 

Making sure no one had seen him, Kazunari gently rapped on Izumi's bedroom door. Shuffling his feet as he waited for Izumi’s face to peep at him through the crack of her door. 

“Hm? Kazunari-kun? You’re not in bed ye-oh!” She looked down at his hands to see the light green collar he had been toying with. Smiling, she opened the door the rest of the way and gestured for Kazunari to come in. “Don’t you have classes tomorrow?” Kazunari almost didn’t catch the question too focused on the feeling of the soft leather around his neck. Izumi tightened the collar checking to make sure it wasn’t too snug before smoothing her hands down his shoulders and digging her nails in. “Kazunari-kun, remember the rule?” 

He wiped his sweaty palms onto his pants. “Answer when spoken to.” 

“Mhm.” Her nails stopped their assault and he barely repressed a whine from the loss of pain. “So, your answer?” 

“My class tomorrow doesn’t start till later in the day, Izu-” A hand roughly tugged his hair this time. “D-director!” 

“I don’t play with you for two weeks and you forget all your training...excitement that bad?” She used the same gentle yet firm voice as when she would critique their acting. 

“I’m sorry, Director.” 

“Strip and get on the bed.”

-

Hands cuffed behind his back Kazunari used all of his self-control to refrain from bucking his hips into the fleshlight Izumi was using on him. The leisurely pace combined with the vibrations of the cock ring that was restricting a satisfying orgasm made following Izumi’s order almost impossible. Izumi was watching his reactions, eyes lidded, while laying on her side. She had the smallest of smiles, her slightly flushed face the only thing giving away that witnessing Kazunari struggle was arousing her. Kazunari kept his eyes shut, not wanting to look over and be able to see down Izumi’s loose tank top. He made that mistake earlier already which resulted in him dry orgasming. Izumi upped the vibrations all the while teasing and calling Kazunari cute for reacting that way from seeing a nipple. The humiliation made his blood run hotter; he was sure that Izumi’s lips felt how burning his skin was, when she kissed away some of the tears that began to fall. 

Despite the haziness of his brain he still remembered the original purpose of him slinking to Izumi’s room. He thought of how wet Izumi must be getting her shorts and the feeling of her soft thighs squeezing his head painfully. His nails dug into his palms almost drawing blood, lamenting that he couldn’t touch her at all. But he couldn’t speak and voice what he wanted just yet. All he was allowed to do was submit to the sensations he was being subjected to till Izumi was satisfied. Who knew how long that would be. He had already started crying long ago and she could watch his tears fall and him babble nonsensically for hours on end. She has before. That was one of his favorite nights. They didn’t have the time or energy to go for that long usually, but when they did he soaked up all of her attention. 

“Hey.” Kazunari’s breath hitched as Izumi’s hand sped up. She’d focus on twisting and toying with the head of Kazunari’s cock with the toy before using it to stroke the entire length. 

“Ah! Y-yes, Director.” 

“Your birthday is coming up so I’ll be kind. Was there anything you wanted?” 

The cock ring’s vibrations upped in intensity. The muscles of Kazunari’s thighs were aching as he forced them to stay open. The hands under his body gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. 

“Please..” 

“Yes?” 

“..I want to taste you. Please, Director.” 

With an indulgent sigh she lowered the vibrations back to the first setting and slid the fleshlight off. 

“You beg me for this every time. I guess I should consider myself lucky that you want me to make your face messy.” She carded her fingers through his sweat damp hair and scratch behind his ear with short nails. “You’re talented with your mouth.” Kazunari preening and nuzzling into her small hand had her laughing softly. 

He missed her hand in his head when she pulled it away but quickly forgot it once she slipped her shorts and underwear off. She tossed them to the floor and straddled Kazunari’s waist. His cock twitched feeling the heat from between her legs hovering over him as she stripped and threw her top aside as well. Izumi scooted up until finally her thighs were snug against Kazunari’s head and she was hovering just out of reach of his tongue. He submissively opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out in anticipation. His eyes crossed and he moaned when she finally lowered. 

Kazunari swore he was louder than Izumi whenever they did this. He swore he felt better too. Each time more wetness would gush into his mouth from a particularly talented suck or roll of his tongue, his own cock would ache too. His eyes opened to see Izumi watching as her hips rolled onto his tongue. Maybe he was wetter than Izumi too because her heaving chest and pleased expression made more precum dribble down the side of his erection, the stream almost continuous at this point. He happily lapped at her folds before focusing his attention on sucking and rolling her clit with his tongue. Kazunari could tell she was close, the pressure from her thighs pressing against his face tightly a giveaway. Soon enough she was twisting a hand into his hair and gripping him so he could only lay there as she controlled the pace and moved her hips faster. Unexpectedly she reached and slid the cock ring off of Kazunari before going back to focusing on her own pleasure. Between the ache of his jaw and the taste of juices leaking into his mouth and across his taste buds Kazunari was orgasming before Izumi. She followed soon after and her soft moan was the last thing Kazunari heard before his vision faded to black. 

-

When he came to, his arms were sore but free and there was no stickiness on his stomach or face. Izumi was tracing patterns on his chest. He turned and wrapped his arms around her then pulled her on top of his body. 

“I wanna sleep like this...Izumi.” 

“So spoiled.” There was no exasperation in her voice, only tiredness as she yawned and made herself comfortable. “But I love that about you, Kazunari-kun. You’ll get your real birthday present on the day of.” 

“What is it!” 

“Go to bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Femdom is great  
> *Title from I Just Want It by Junglepussy which I had on repeat lmao


End file.
